


Fire Alarms

by AriannaLaufeyson



Category: Free!
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannaLaufeyson/pseuds/AriannaLaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh you know, that typical "someone pulled the fire alarm" Fan Fiction~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Alarms

Three in the morning, in your underwear outside in the freezing cold isn't exactly how you expect to meet your soulmate. But hey, at least it's a good story to tell your kids.

I'm Makoto Tachibana, a freshmen at Tokyo Uni. I pretty much stuck to myself here, all of my friends off doing other things. My best friend, Haruka Nanase, was practicing with Japan's Olympic swimming team. Nagisa Hazuki and Rei Ryuugazaki were both still in high school. So it was just me, an ordinary college student trying to get by.

So, when you're trying to survive college, you kind of want to get a good amount of sleep, and while it's hard to come by due to the copious amounts of work you're trying to get done, you relish it when you have time for it.

That being said, the last thing you want is some asshole pulling the fire alarm at three in the morning after you've finally fallen asleep.

And that's how I ended up in the courtyard in my underwear and a loose v-neck as well as my blanket wrapped around my shoulders. (Hey, it was the middle of November, I wasn't about to freeze.)

I found a bench which I promptly plopped myself onto, tightening my blanket. I sighed as I noticed all the people on their phone, regretting not grabbing mine on the way out.

That's when he entered.

Sousuke Yamazaki. I didn't recognize him at the time, so he was just a very intimidating, stern-looking man that caused me to tremble just by sitting beside me. But in fact, I did know him. He was the best friend if one of my friends, Rin Matsuoka.

He was currently off in Australia, working with their Olympic swim team, but he and Haruka had been much closer than I was with him. Sousuke was always with him but we had never actually spoken, hardly even met.

So there we were, very close to huddled together on a bench, at three in the morning, in our underwear. Glancing over at him, I noted that he only wore a pair of briefs, which gave anyone a clear view of his toned... Well, whole body. There wasn't a muscle on him that wasn't sculpted.

It wasn't until I saw his eyes though that I recognized him.

"S,Sousuke...? Yamazaki?" I stuttered out, staring at him in shock.

He looked down at me and furrowed his brows, opening his mouth but essentially failing. I won't lie, it was a bit disappointing to know he didn't remember me, but it wasn't really a surprise.

"I,It's me, Makoto Tachibana.. From Iwatobi?" I clarified, pulling the blanket tighter around me, hoping to make myself smaller.

His stunning blue eyes lit up and the smoothest laugh id ever heard escaped him as he nodded, "Of course, Makoto. I remember now. Nanase's friend, right?"

I nodded and chuckled, "Yup, that's me.. I didn't realize you went here."

The slightly taller man shrugged, "I've kind of been sticking to myself here so..."

"Ahh yeah, so have I so that could explain it." I laughed lightly.

Things sort of fell into an awkward silence after that, neither of us really knowing what to say to the other. I mean, we hardly even spoken back in Iwatobi with all of our friends around. Now we were in college, both isolating ourselves, but now we were huddled close in the freezing night.

Hesitantly, I looked up at him and opened my blanket for him, "You're shivering.. Join me." He chuckled softly and shook his head, his arms wrapped around himself, "I'm fine."

We stared at each other for a while before he sighed and practically launched himself under my blanket, which also just so happened to press him to my side. While I was bright red and about to start shifting away, he was moving closer. In fact, he actually wrapped an arm around me, therefor tightening the blanket around us.

All my life, physical touch had made me a stuttering mess. Unless it was my family or close friends, I became a crumbled ball of social anxiety.

However, here I was, practically cuddling this man who was, without a doubt attractive, but I was fine. Actually, I was leaning into him as well.

"Y'know, I'd like to get coffee sometime and catch up.." He offered, looking down at me.

I gave him a soft smile and nodded, "That sounds lovely."

So there we sat, cuddling together on a damp bench at three in the morning, all because some ass pulled the fire alarm.


End file.
